


Oculus Reparo

by ClaireQiu



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 嘉拉迪雅一日听说食死徒与凤凰社发生了一场大战，跑到战后场地去捡尸体，捡到一个老熟人。
Relationships: Galatea/Miria (Claymore)
Kudos: 1





	Oculus Reparo

**Author's Note:**

> 拉文克劳治疗师嘉拉迪雅嘉拉迪雅x格兰芬多奥罗米莉亚

嘉拉迪雅找到那个人的时候，她一度觉得这人已经死了——伏在地上一动不动，漏出的半边脸惨白得同尸体无异。她扔下扫帚跪了下去，地上有些不知名的半液体状东西。人类、狼人、巨人的血和未知药剂混在一起，凝固成难看的紫色，透着难闻的气息。

嘉拉迪雅把人翻了个面，发现胸口还有微微的起伏，不起眼但也足够了。她松了口气，伸手去拍那人的脸，“米里雅，喂，米里雅，醒醒。”她的动作一点也不客气，但卓有成效，下一刻有一根魔杖指着她的脖子，戳得嘉拉迪雅有些疼，力道大得不像前一秒还趴在地上生死不明。

“别这么一惊一乍的。”她拍了拍那只紧握着魔杖的手，不动声色地把米里雅的魔杖抽了出来塞到自己的魔杖袋里。

但米里雅似乎不太领情。“嘉拉迪雅？该死，你跑来干什么？”她费力地想坐起来去看周围，“圣芒戈是中立派，如果有人看到你……”

“有力气说话不如乖乖躺好，想想中了什么咒。”嘉拉迪雅已开始处理米里雅身上那些看起来像是切割咒造成的伤口，一些像是黑魔法留下的痕迹，她试了几个咒语，效果都不太好。

“这里有反幻影移形——”

她不耐烦地摆摆手，“不然你以为我为什么会骑扫帚过来？”

米里雅的脸上有一瞬的吃惊，这大概是因为嘉拉迪雅和扫帚这个词是出了名的八字不合。七年级后她才会偶尔出现在魁地奇观众席，惊得格兰芬多那个大嘴巴海伦赞颂起了梅林的草裙裤。毕业几年后，她对扫帚的好感也没有增加多少，更别提在情急下她只能找到把彗星220。

 _彗星系列_ ，霍格沃茨一年级的飞行课用的扫帚都比这好。

低档扫帚带来的不适让嘉拉迪雅没什么心情搞什么伤病员人文关怀，她从包里翻出一瓶白鲜直接往下倒，伤口上立刻冒出了白烟，疼得米里雅嘶了一声。即便如此，她也没打算闭嘴，“附近有阴尸，还有狼人，他们恢复速度快，随时都——”

嘉拉迪雅只觉得头疼，她挥了挥魔杖，“无声无息。”

世界清静了，但米里雅的嘴巴还在一张一合，活像霍格沃茨黑湖边上那些爬出来透气、被五年级学生拿来练无声咒的蟾蜍。但考虑到米里雅在学校的事迹，嘉拉迪雅觉得这人或许真和蟾蜍有那么些不解之缘。

回想起那个场景让嘉拉迪雅在这么多天里第一次稍感愉悦。她笑眯眯地说，“很实用的咒语，不是吗？”

但米里雅一如既往没有领会她的好心情，或许知道她在想什么也不愿理会，只一个劲地瞪她，视线仿佛要在她身上戳个洞。

“你是想让我现在就走？”嘉拉迪雅再试了两个咒语，满意地发现有了好转，“来都来了，你的情况得处理一下，我可不想大老远跑来就捡个尸体回去。”

米里雅明显没被完全说服，但好歹放松下来，任由她在她身上念咒，直到嘉拉迪雅掏出一瓶颜色难看的粘稠药剂时，她的神色才有了变化。

“复方汤剂，”嘉拉迪雅把药剂瓶凑到米里雅嘴边，在对方犹豫的间歇里又补了一句，“一个麻瓜的头发，别挑剔，人长得还不错。”

米里雅看了她一会儿才低下头，面无表情地把魔药喝了下去。这几乎就让嘉拉迪雅有些佩服她了，就算不提复方汤剂那淤泥一样的口感，其味道再过得去也都和泔水差不多。如果不是米里雅的脸在预言家日报的头版头条上待了好几周，她绝对不会熬这种毫无美感可言的魔药。更不用说熬完后房里的味道，她用了一打的清新咒都消不去。

不论制药人的心情如何，魔药依然忠实地发挥了它的效用——米里雅在以肉眼可见的速度缩小，头发颜色也在迅速加深。不到一分钟，她便成了个十多岁小孩的模样，一头乱蓬蓬的褐色短发，长袍在她身上大得像床单一样。

“如果有人问起，”嘉拉迪雅把大过头的长袍从米里雅身上脱下来，用消隐咒处理掉，然后才解除了米里雅的消声咒，“就说我有个哑炮侄女。”

“你不该冒这么大险，”米里雅用一个孩子的声音说，这让忽略她变得容易多了，“熬复方汤剂的时间很长，如果有人怀疑——”

“我是治疗师，米里雅，大概只有凤凰社的蠢货才会认为在家熬药值得怀疑。”嘉拉迪雅对着一旁的扫帚用了几次清洁咒，再顺手试了试来的时候布的侦测咒语，满意地发现它们都还安安静静。

“我们走吧。”她拿起扫帚等另一个人自己过来。

但米里雅没有理会，嘉拉迪雅耐心等了好一会儿也没等来一句回应。她丢开扫帚，恼火地回头去看，发现那位重伤病人好像并不太能自己坐起来，动作笨拙得仿佛一个学走路的小孩。但她的神色又严肃极了，这典型的米里雅式神情出现在一张稚气又满是青春痘的脸上，让嘉拉迪雅一时没反应过来这人是谁。她花了两秒试图回忆米里雅小时候的样子，却只记起了那个老跟在迪妮莎后面转悠的古妮雅，那小孩比她们都还低了三个年级，视力不太好又不戴眼镜，那样子和眼前这个喝了复方汤剂的米里雅如出一辙。

“忘了关键道具，”嘉拉迪雅从长袍里掏出一副眼镜递给米里雅，“随便去麻瓜社区找了个小孩，没什么时间多选。”

米里雅显然没打算抱怨。只不过她似乎还不太习惯小了许多号的身体，戴上时险些戳到自己眼睛。眼镜上有她们二人留下的指纹，还有几滴不知道是血还是药的污渍，它们一定很挡视线。嘉拉迪雅一向没那个习惯予人方便，但鉴于米里雅的魔杖还安安静静地呆在她的长袍兜里，她还是重新跪了下来，抬起魔杖敲了敲那副眼镜，“Oculus Reparo.”

不知是突然清晰的视线还是念咒的声音惊到了米里雅，她猛地回过头，像是才意识到这只是一个清洁眼镜的咒语而已。在嘉拉迪雅看来，这样的反应怎么都不能和米里雅这名字挂上钩，和那张新面孔一起，让她过了好一会儿才意识到自己和那张稚气的脸有些近。

……噢，糟糕。

糟糕的并不是她若是被人看见，她家上空就一定会被悬上一个黑魔法标记，而是这一幕似曾相识。

***

“梅林的草裙裤啊，”嘉拉迪雅听见一个声音说，对方显然都懒得压低声音，“她为什么会来看魁地奇？不是说她一年级的时候——”

“海伦小姐，”她笑咪咪地朝着声音的方向，“容我想想……扰乱散场秩序，格兰芬多扣一分。”

迪维明智地拉住了海伦没让她继续说下去，也让嘉拉迪雅有足够的精力在赛后乱纷纷的场地里找人。魁地奇本身和那些与它关联的东西都没有任何的美感可言，比如比赛时震耳欲聋的欢呼声，比如赛后场地边缘常发生的斗殴事件。

看台下方有两群人正在对峙，嘉拉迪雅在最高处都能感觉到那剑拔弩张的氛围。圣芒戈已经向她抛出了橄榄枝，除了多考几张标着“O”的证书之外，她什么都不想做。教授们都离开了，没人可以指责她作为学生会长不作为。

本着眼不见为净的原则，嘉拉迪雅取了眼镜坐下来，翘起了腿，悠闲得仿佛在看话剧。她模模糊糊看到那群人已经拔出了魔杖，开始慢悠悠思考三四年级的学生斗殴可能会用上哪些咒语。

障碍重重？

不……都还没学呢。

还没等她回忆起三四年级的魔咒课，那群热血沸腾的学生们就直接上了拳头。嘉拉迪雅没戴眼镜都能看到那个倒霉蛋喷出来的鼻血。 _低俗、粗鲁、毫无美感_ ，她嫌恶地别开视线，却在眼角瞥见那些紧跟着要动手的人像撞在了什么透明的墙上，被向后弹开，一屁股坐在了地上。

 _障碍重重_ 。

只不过施咒的人并不在这群人之中。嘉拉迪雅眯着眼找了会儿才发现目标——米里雅正抓着魔杖站在两群人的中间，她在说些什么，但嘉拉迪雅在的位置听不太清。但很快她便看到人都散了，而米里雅抬眼看到了她，直接走了过来站在下一层的看台上，望着她皱了皱眉。

“你是学生会长。”米里雅说。

“我没看到，”嘉拉迪雅一脸无辜地指了指自己眼睛，“而且，不是已经有一位学生会长在热心维护学生秩序了吗？”

米里雅没有再说什么，也没打算走上来，就静静地站在那儿看她，那样子仿佛只要嘉拉迪雅不说话，她就能在那儿站一天。

而嘉拉迪雅没有耗上一整天的打算。“九点半，有求必应室，”她说完又补了一句，“你最好要一个大点的浴缸。”

米里雅只沉默地点头。

不管暗示得有多明显，嘉拉迪雅也没期待自己能收获太多反应。米里雅这人一向不显山露水，唯一一次闹得全校闻名还是因为一次魔咒事故——一只被错误无声咒变成球的蟾蜍在惊慌失措中弹了起来，砸在了米里雅头上。蟾蜍活蹦乱跳，这位指导低年级学生魔咒的可怜会长却被路过的老师用漂浮着抬进了医疗翼。

在嘉拉迪雅的医疗翼实习经历中，蟾蜍事件绝对是她见过的最好笑的病例，没有之一。

这或许算是一个开始，但其实她也不太记得自己和米里雅具体是怎么开始的，可能是正确的时间、正确的地点，两人恰好各取所需。这段关系疏离但舒适，在这个特殊时期，嘉拉迪雅觉得不能更完美。

目的已达成。她放下腿，侧身拿过眼镜戴上，准备起身离开，“那么……”

米里雅会意点头，“晚上见，我会提前过去。”

和聪明人交谈的益处，便是她永远不必把话讲完。这是很值得人喜爱的品质，至少嘉拉迪雅就喜欢得不得了。于是在此刻，哪怕米里雅还是一副波澜不惊的臭脸，她都觉得顺眼极了，顺眼得赏心悦目。

在看台高处的清新空气和徐徐微风中，她探身给了米里雅一个开心的、奖励性的吻。这个吻不深也不浅，米里雅的唇一如既往地干燥，她大发慈悲将它们含到润湿，同时愉悦地、缓慢地享受对方的回应。好心情使她懒得理会自己那副将鼻梁压得不太舒服的眼镜，而米里雅要么是没有察觉到，要么便是她的字典里不存在“退后”二字，就任由眼镜梗在二人中间。

但除此之外，嘉拉迪雅觉得这个吻没有什么可挑剔的地方。因此在她退后睁眼时，米里雅那张明显带着疑惑的脸就变得有些刺眼，即便隔着眼镜上的污渍都十分清晰。

在她来得及做出任何表示前，米里雅抬起魔杖敲了敲她的眼镜。

“Oculus Reparo。”

她突然清晰地看见了米里雅的脸，再清楚不过——她额上有细小的汗珠，脸颊带着一点淡淡的红晕，眼神仿佛有磁力一般，将嘉拉迪雅的视线牢牢吸住。

“嘉拉迪雅，”米里雅说，嘉拉迪雅能感受到她每一个词带出来的气息，“晚上我们应该谈谈。”

她上次听见这样的句子时还是一年前，对方是拉文克劳的级长，那两个月的每周日都会固定和她在有求必应室见面。而这显然给了他一些不切实际的幻想，她听见这位级长克制又不乏热情地和她说：“嘉拉迪雅小姐，我想我们可以谈谈。”

她冷笑了一声，吸引了礼堂里不少人的视线，“我们没什么好谈的。”她回答。

现在，在魁地奇看台的最高处，嘉拉迪雅下意识便想做出一样的回答，但米里雅的视线依然如网一般将她牢牢罩住，让她无论如何都开不了口。

她强迫自己避开对方眼睛，最后却落在了米里雅的唇上，它们还因先前的吻万分红润，然后她意识到了先前米里雅眼里的疑惑从何而来。

她从未那样做过。

她们也从未这样做过。

在这个敏感又动荡的时期，多数人都得靠着一根精心打造的精神支柱去度过每一天。寻求一点慰藉、寻求一点激情不是坏事，这比起那些以派系为由堂而皇之发泄暴力的人好上太多。

但激情不同于亲近，更不同于亲密。

那个愉快又亲热的吻便突然可怕了起来。

两派泾渭分明，而全校的人都知道嘉拉迪雅会长是中间那群少数人的典型，绝不介入在校园里都愈演愈烈的纷争。在这个时候，和凤凰社新一代骨干靠得太近绝对不是好事，嘉拉迪雅这样告诉自己。

她别过头，起身直接从米里雅身旁的台阶走下了看台。

当晚她没有去有求必应室。

她再也没有去过。

*

现在，嘉拉迪雅很难找到一个理由解释自己为何出现在凤凰社和死师徒的战场上。魔咒伤害科的病人来来去去，不闻不问本不难，无动于衷本也不难。直到一天她在预言家日报上看见了米里雅的名字，旁边标着巨大的“头号疑犯”四个字。写报道的人很会挑照片，图上的米里雅脸上有两道疤，伤口很新，有些狰狞，这让她看起来凶狠万分，和“头号疑犯”四个字相称极了。

嘉拉迪雅在那时才意识到近几日圣芒戈里再没有一个凤凰社的病人。

局势已经很明显了。

那天早上，她站在休息室那张唯一的桌子旁，端着杯咖啡，盯着桌上的报纸看了很久，咖啡凉了都没能挪开脚步。

轮班结束后，她开始在家熬复方汤剂，即便她很难找到一个理由解释为什么。

就如同现在一样。

“谢谢。”米里雅说。

她不太清楚米里雅到底在谢她什么，是清理了眼镜，还是那几个治疗咒语，或是她出现在这里的事实本身。而她也不太想追究，因此她选了看起来最容易的事回答。

“举手之劳，”她说，“一年级的咒语而已。”

但或许这又是最糟糕的回答。嘉拉迪雅不清楚自己在这张复方汤剂作用下稚嫩的脸上看到了什么，但那双眼镜后的眼神是熟悉的。米里雅盯着她的样子，和七年级魁地奇看台上的那个人并没有太多差别。

她们距离七年级已经很远了，但在这一刻，不管这感觉有多荒谬可笑，嘉拉迪雅依然那样觉得。

糟糕的是，米里雅似乎也深有同感。

即便眼前只是一个头发乱糟糟的麻瓜小孩，嘉拉迪雅都能想起米里雅身体所展现出来的线条，她在礼堂吃饭的样子、走路的样子，甚至在有求必应室的清晨打哈欠的样子，她在熬魔药的时候会皱眉，在打魁地奇时心情总会很好，在用魔杖时食指会弯起来。还有些更细节的事，她的头发有些硬，脖颈吻起来会带点咸味。嘉拉迪雅还能回想某个特定的早上，米里雅在念咒熨平她校袍上的褶皱时，魔杖尖隔着袍子从她身上划过的感觉。

这些远不是激情可以解释的。

嘉拉迪雅意识到，这一刻或许早在她看见预言家日报那天便注定发生，甚至还要更早。

她盯着米里雅看了会儿，最后说：“我们走吧。”

米里雅点了点头，拉着她伸来的手站了起来。

侦测咒还安安静静，嘉拉迪雅拿过扫帚，将她的“哑炮侄女”裹在自己长袍中搂在怀里，这才操纵扫帚起飞。

彗星系列有一个好处，便是它虽然不太舒服，但足够平稳。嘉拉迪雅将头枕在前面那人的头顶上，感受着对方的体温。

她回想起自己在看到预言家日报后，半夜醒来总感觉自己在无限下坠的感受，回想起找到这人的那一刻那莫大的释然和安心。

她们是该谈一谈了，嘉拉迪雅想。


End file.
